Love Note
by GingerificFabulousTime
Summary: A pink notebook fell from the sky, and Light Yagami happened to be there to catch it. Whosever two names are written in the notebook will fall in love…or lust? Light wonders how much mischief he can cause using this one, simple tool. Pairings throughout! LxLight, MattxMello, and much more! T rating has CHANGED TO "M".
1. Chapter 1 - The Love Note

**A/N: hey guys! So, this is my fourth death note FF…I think…anyway, like it said in the summary, there will be many pairings throughout the chapters, and some of the chapters may be rated higher than others (M instead of T) but if that is to happen , I will warn you before the chapter starts in an author's note. I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter :)**

Light's POV

This school was always boring. Sure, I had the girls, I had the grades, and I got the sex (hehehe), but things were still boring. I wanted something interesting to happen now and again. It seemed today would be my day. I woke up at the buttcrack of dawn, like usual, slipping on my white dress shirt, red tie, and khakis. I grabbed my leather shoulder bag (totally NOT a murse), that had all my school supplies. I had my completed math homework, my English essay, chemistry…All classes I had straight A's in, of course. Walking to school was all the exercise I needed to maintain my six-pack abs and gorgeous lean figure, but I sometimes went to the gym to give myself an even better appearance, as if that was even possible.

Sitting in class was just tedious. I was smart enough to pass all of these classes without looking up once. My eyes roamed out the window, looking for something interesting to look at. I leaned against my hand, the teacher's "lesson" becoming a drone in the back of my mind. I stared into the sky, bland and slightly overcast. When I turned to the teacher again, I thought I saw something pink falling to the ground. I quickly turned to the window. Low and behold, a pink…notebook was falling from the sky. It was like it was falling in slow motion, my eyes following it all the way to the muddy ground. I felt a sudden urgency to run out into the school's courtyard to snatch that notebook up for myself. I was going crazy for no reason, it seemed. I wondered why I was so urgent to get that notebook.

The minute the bell rang, I ran out of the classroom, my heart beating faster as I hurried to the notebook. I felt my shoes getting sucked into the mud, but I ignored it and moved forward. I looked down at the mysterious notebook. It looked like any other notebook except it had "Love Note" written across it in a fancy scrawl.

_Love Note_

I turned open the front cover, seeing that there was a list of…rules.

_1.) Any two person's name written in this notebook will fall in love within forty seconds_

_2.) The writer must be thinking of the two people in their mind to avoid confusing people with the same name._

_3.) If the scenario of falling in love is written down within the first 40 seconds, it shall happen_

_4.) If the scenario is not specified, the two will fall in love by running into each other on the street_

_5.) After writing the scenario for falling in love, the details should be written within the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds._

I moved down to the "how to use" category which read:

_1.) The notebook will become property of the human world when it touches the ground_

_2.) The owner of the notebook can recognize the image and voice of the original owner (God of Love/ "Cupids")_

_3.) The human who uses this notebook can go to heaven or hell_

I wondered what that heaven and hell thing was about. This must have been a joke. The "how to use" continued.

_4.) The human owner of the Love Note can trade in half of their life for "cupid's eyes" This is the ability to see a person's name and "crush" just by looking at them_

_5.) Only the owner of the Love Note can see or hear their Love God._

There were a few more pages of rules, all that I didn't want to read. I chuckled to myself. This was too much. I wondered what kind of sick joke this was. Then again, I wondered, who would go up to the room to drop this on the ground? And who would take so much time writing rules just to fool someone? I looked around, feeling like a super spy for some reason, and slipped the pink notebook in my leather bag.

ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

I went home, that notebook weighing heavily on my shoulders. It was evening now, the sun being swallowed up in the sky. I quickly went up to my room, getting out the blasted pink notebook. I set it on my desk, fingering through it. It was literally a blank notebook with pink ledger lines and little hearts in the corner. I wanted to test it out on someone just to see if it worked. It was ridiculous and I knew it, but I wrote down the only two names I could think of. My sister Sayu and her crush everyone knew about, Matsuda. I wasn't sure why she liked him. He was an idiot who worked at my father's police department. He was only a year or two older than me, but I still couldn't believe that my father hadn't said anything to Matsuda about Sayu. Something along the lines of, "get the fuck away from my daughter" would have been nice.

Without waiting any longer I wrote my sister's name and Matsuda down in the notebook. I knew that my sister would be home soon, so, with the notebook in hand, I walked down the steps, waiting for something to change with her. I thought I heard a knock at the door, but apparently I was mistaken. I looked out the window that was right next to the door, hiding everything but my eyes with the curtains. Sayu was almost to the door when a car screeched down the street, coming to a complete stop in front of my house. Sayu turned around like people did in those soap operas, her eyes filled with longing. It disturbed me to see my sister looking at someone like that. Eww. Low and behold Matsuda ran from the car, the same, longing look in his eyes. My heart beat faster as I looked down at the notebook, then back up at the couple. Matsuda locked my sister's lips into a passionate kiss. I recoiled in horror, seeing my sister drop her school books and cling to Matsuda. I could see their tongues searching each other, and their hands curiously exploring. I could have thrown up right then.

I ran back up to my room, realizing that this notebook was no joke. Matsuda wasn't supposed to come to my house to meet my dad or anything, and Sayu would have been talking about it nonstop if she planned to have him over. His arrival, and that awkward make-out, was totally unplanned, telling me that this notebook was for real. The fact that they were basically making babies by my front door said something. This was really a Love Note.

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading and putting up with this boring first chapter, but this chapter was just to get the basic idea down. Hopefully you enjoyed! More shall be coming soon! **


	2. Chapter 2 - The Meeting

**A/N: Hey guys! So, we're on the second chapter! YAYY! Anyway, I will be introducing L's role in this chapter, so I hope you like what I came up with. At first I was unsure what to do for L, considering the "Love Note" really wouldn't need a detective, but I think I figured out something that's pretty good. Tell me what you think! Thank you to everyone who comments, follows, and favorites!**

L's POV

There had been a lot of scandals lately, I'd been noticing. Business had been down. As the best matchmaker in the world, I could literally find anyone's perfect match. I had never failed a client, but it seemed that this "Love Guru" who was obviously a part of these scandals, was in control. I wondered why some of these matches seemed like the most ridiculous ever. The governor had been matched with a Playboy Playmate (ok, so maybe that was normal nowadays), movie stars matched with their "enemies" who played opposing roles, and simply people who had _nothing _in common.

I looked through my computer files at all my past clients. All had been married and had success in their relationship since I left their lives, but my records showed that some got…_divorced_. That was unheard of for me, being the master matchmaker and all. I was horrified. Who was ruining my business? This was obviously by some other force of nature. The people I matched were perfect for each other genetically, logically, physically…This just didn't make sense. I would figure this out once and for all.

Light's POV

Life had been _much_ more interesting lately. I had made a governor fall in love (or should I say lust?) with a Playmate, I made movie stars who used to be rivals, lovers, and I made people who seemed like they would never fall in love with anyone , fall in love. I wasn't going to lie, I was ready to write my name down in the notebook with some hot babe as my lover or whore or whatever I was to call her.

I looked at the TV as I lounged on the couch, seeing who else's life I could fuck up (and in some cases, the "fucking" was quite literal). A commercial came on for the "Master Love's Match-Making Services". Oh, I needed to see this.

"Hello there, I'm Master Love, the master of all Matchmaking, but you can just refer to me as L."

I almost spit up I chuckled so hard. Master Love? Seriously? Then I focused my eyes on him. He was actually pretty attractive. He had dark spikey hair and deep, dark eyes. He kind of looked like a bum, with his long sleeve, white shirt, and baggy jeans, but he was still so damn attractive! Master Love was not his name, obviously, unless he had some hippy parents, but I highly doubted that. Although I never really thought of myself as gay, I guess I never thought myself as straight, either. I just _did _what I wanted (literally). And right now, I wanted Master Love.

I opened my notebook, searching for a fresh page. The last entry was Kim Kardashian and Kanye West. I told you I fucked some lives up, hehehe. Maybe the notebook would still recognize him if I wrote down his alias but thought of him. I wrote down "Master Love" next to "Light Yagami". Yes, it was a hasty decision, but I was used to getting what I wanted quickly, and right now I wanted him. I wrote down that he was going to confess his love for me, someone who he didn't know yet, on TV, saying that he was searching for someone called "Light Yagami". It wouldn't have mattered if he knew me or not, the notebook would make him desire me.

My evil plan was set in motion, but the live infomercial ran on without a hitch. I feared this would happen. Now I would have to find out his real name and take him down for myself.

L's POV

A meeting needed to be called to order. This new matchmaker needed to be found and dealt with accordingly. It couldn't have been a new business or I would have known about it. I leaned over to whisper to my business partner and longtime friend, Watari. He was like a father to me sometimes.

"Watari," I whispered, "Is there any cake around?" Watari also ended up being my butler from time to time simply out of necessity. I heard him chuckle.

"Yes Master L, there is strawberry cheesecake." He got up, knowing that I was about to demand some. He left the room, smiling.

"So," I clapped my hands getting the attention of the others in the room. There was Aizawa, our advertisement guy, Matsuda, who was currently working halftime at the police station but also working for me, and Sorichio Yagami, a detective who I called to help. He would know if this was a con or fraud from some kid just for their own enjoyment. Love was a serious thing, especially where my business was concerned. "Have we found anything?" Watari had come back with a slice of cake for me and sat down.

"Well," Mr. Yagami started, "we found a correlation between the every paparazzi picture of the new couples in Hollywood. They all got together around the hours of 3PM to 12AM."

"Those are the hours of a student, aren't they, captain?" Matsuda said, eyes lighting up. He looked like he expected a cookie for his good guess.

"Yes, that's very true, Matsuda, but that wouldn't explain why these celebrities and others are getting together. No one caught them going to a matchmaker of anything like that. Just right to a hotel."

"A hotel?" Matsuda asked, "What does that have to do with being a couple?" Everyone in the room simultaneously rolled their eyes, sighing at the stupidity of it all.

"Wait," I said, swallowing my cake, "What if there is some other power controlling this? I mean, a force beyond just _love_?"

Everyone turned to look at me with a puzzled expression, as if there was a little something extra besides sugar in this cake. This would be a quizzical case.

**A/N: hey guys! So this was another short chapter, but I just want to get the dry stuff out of the way so I can move on to the good stuff! Worry not, the next chapter will be better! I have finals coming up, so if I don't update soon, that will probably be why, but I will try my best! Thank you all for reading, favoriting, following, and all that jazz! You make my day! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - Light Meets L, His Love

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites! You all make my day! Anyway, hopefully things get a little more interesting in this chapter ;) **

**Light's POV**

There was a knock at the door followed by frantic taps of the doorbell. I rolled out of bed, dressed only in my baggy pajama pants, and stumbled to the front door. I probably should have checked to see who was at the door, I mean, I didn't want to get trapped at the door by some guy with a clipboard, but I just yanked the door open. To my pleasant surprise, I saw who I thought was…Master Love! At first I thought that he might have been here to profess his love for me, but then I realized that I wrote down that he would profess his love for me on TV…Dammit.

"Uh, hello," I said, not even embarrassed that I was shirtless in front of a total stranger. His eyes scanned me for a moment, but more in the judgmental way rather than the totally-checking-me-out way. _Do NOT get hard on me, nipples! _I thought.

"Hello. Light Yagami?" the guru asked.

"Yes. Can I get you something?" Water? Food? A boyfriend? Just suggestions, of course.

"Actually, is your father home?"

I was almost about to ask if it was a joke or this was some dirty role playing thing. "Not at the moment, but he'll be home soon for lunch. Would you like to wait for him here?" I hoped to god this gorgeous hunk of man-meat would say yes.

"I suppose, if it is alright with you, of course." I stepped back, allowing L to come inside. The smell of cologne and musk and pine washed over my senses as he walked past. I tried not to show how overwhelmed I was that THE love guru was in my house. Little did he know that I would become the love guru of _his _life soon enough, hehehe.

"Of course," I responded, trying to act as professional as possible. I caught a healthy glance at his ass as he walked in. Not bad, not bad. I wished that he wore tighter jeans, though…maybe I could convince him to once we became closer friends. I lead him into the living room where he sat down rather strangely. He looked like a little monkey with his knees curled up into his chest. I sat down next to him within a reasonable distance, even though I wanted to be sitting practically on top of him. I could smell…sugar?

"I'm sorry to be a bother, but you wouldn't happen to have any sweets, would you?" L asked, bringing his thumb to his lips. God, I wished I was that thumb. Sweets, eh? I can get you some sweets, hehehe.

"We might, would you like to accompany me to the kitchen?" I asked, getting up. L nodded, following me. I wanted to have some mistake with chocolate syrup and have to lick it off his delicious body! Uh, I mean…

I pulled out some leftover cheesecake from the other night, hoping that he liked that sort of thing. His eyes lit up when I set the plate of cheesecake in front of him. Score 1 for Light. He ran his tongue across his lower lip, and I felt my stomach quiver, imagining his tongue pressing against mine. I needed to get better control over my hormones. He brought his fork adorned with cheesecake to his full lips, taking it in his mouth. His eyes seemed to widen at the flavor.

"This is one of the best cheesecakes I've ever had," he said, chewing slowly, savoring. Score 2 for Light.

"Really? My mom made it. You'll have to come over sometime for dinner," I said smoothly. God, I was so good. I had this planned out to perfection. Get him over my house, filled up on sweets, then seduce him to my bedroom for a little _extra_ dessert. I was a genius.

"Indeed," was all he said before he brought a bigger scoop of cheesecake to his mouth.

"So, what did you want to talk to my dad about?" I asked, trying to make pleasant conversation while learning his motives about coming over to my house. Perhaps I could use that as an excuse to have him over, as well.

"Well, as you know, your father is a detective, and I happen to have a case for him that is quite perplexing." L swallowed another bite of cheesecake, nodding to himself.

"Oh really?" I tried not to smile. I knew exactly what _case_ he was talking about. It seemed only logical that because L was a matchmaker, he would be concerned with all the people falling into bed—I mean, love—together. I felt the sudden need to check my desk drawer for the Love Note.

"Yes. I'm sure that your father will inform you of the details. I think that based on your interests in your father's work, and your very good grades, that you could be a valuable part in our investigation." L finished off his cheesecake, looking around longingly for more. "Does that appeal to you?"

I held back my smile. I had him right where I wanted him. Well, not _right _where I wanted him, considering I wanted him in my mouth, but whatever. That was getting into specifics. "Yes, very much so. I've been thinking about getting into my father's work for a while now." The last sentence was close enough to the truth. Ever since I saw L I just wanted to be a stay at home husband, but I supposed a career would work.

"Very well. I shall tell you the details then." L got up slowly from his chair and began to make his way over to the living room, me tailing him like a little puppy. "So, for some unknown reason, possibly through a con or scam, individuals are 'falling into bed' together. People that I know would never be compatible based on IQ, appearance, education levels, ect." I almost couldn't contain my laughter. "Obviously, this is causing my business to suffer, which is the number one matchmaking service in the world." I raised my eyebrows. Huh, how about that. The best in the world. "My matches have had 100% satisfaction and 0% divorce rates, but now, that is beginning to change for no apparent reason."

"Maybe you were wrong about your clients." I suggested, trying not to sound like a smartass. L shot me a cold glare, making me shiver.

"Highly unlikely. I had never made a mistake with this before. Love is simply logical, and I am 100% logical."

I wanted to chuckle. When I found out him name, all of his so-called "logic" would be flushed down the crapper. "Maybe so." I responded calmly, my eyes locking with his. I felt tingles spread in my stomach as his dark, empty eyes searched mine.

"You seemed to be very logical up until this point," L stated, his thumb curling to his lips. "Regardless, the task force could use you if you are willing to lend us your services."

Hehe, _services_. I liked the sound of that. "I would be honored to work with you," I bowed a little dramatically.

"As you should."

I swore that I saw a little twinkle in his ebony eyes. "Then let's get started," I said. This was going to be the start of a great mission…wait for it…OF LOVE!

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry this chapter is SO SHORT! I have been cramming for finals and homework, but I still wanted to get something out for this story. Thank you all for following, favoriting, and reviewing! You all are too kind! :D **


	4. Chapter 4 - Matt and Mello

**A/N Hey guys! Wow, I haven't updated in a billion years on this story! Sorry about that! Anyway, I'm done with all my difficult finals *cough* CHEMISTRY *cough* so hopefully I will be updating more! :D Thank you all who commented, followed, and favorited! A special thanks to EndlessGhostfire who drew the first chapter on deviant art! You are fabulous! ;D **

Light's POV

After meeting L I knew that it was official. I was going to find out his name. Then there was the way he looked. He was attractive in that visual kei way, with his spikey hair (and it looked like he was wearing smudged eyeliner…are those just bags?). He was lanky, but obviously had lean muscle which I preferred. He was also smart-assy, which I found extremely hot. Someone must have known his name! It was only a matter of time before I would find out what it was then I could make him mine Mwahaha! Ah, I was too good to be true.

With nothing better to do, I decided to make more people fall into bed together. It was always a good thing, right? I walked over to my stash of secret yaoi magazines that no one knew about (to my knowledge) and flipped through the pages. On the cover was a very famous yaoi model, Mello, but there was someone with him who I didn't recognize. On the cover it said "Playgirl Magazine Introduces…" and below that there was the name "Matt" in bright letters. This would be rather interesting.

They had a small interview with Matt on the first page so that the pervy readers could get to know him. He liked video games, smoking…blah blah blah…I was searching for the juicy stuff. AH HA! There was a question about his relationship with Mello.

_Q: What is your relationship with Mello?_

_A: We are friends._

_Q: Really? There are rumors that you and he are an item. Is that true?_

_A: [laughs] no, we just do what we have to for the camera. I don't mind kissing him of course. He's a rather good kisser, actually [laughs]. _

_Q: Would you consider what you two do to be more of a fanservice thing? For example, if a fan of you two asked you to kiss, would you?_

_A: Well, I don't know if I would call it fanservice, but yes, if someone were to ask we probably would. _

_Q: And this doesn't make your relationship romantic?_

_A: I don't think so, but you'd have to ask Mello about that one. I consider it a job. A really good job [laughs]_

I was shaking my head as the interview continued. This guy was super gay for Mello it was fucking ridiculous. Then again, I was becoming the greatest love guru in the world. I opened to a fresh page in the Love Note, checking one last time on the couple's names. It said their real names in fine print at the bottom. I wasn't sure why anyone would choose "Matt" as their sexy name, but I wasn't one to judge. I scrawled their names in the notebook, resisting the urge to laugh evilly to myself. Only 40 seconds to go.

ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

**WARNING, IT GETS SAUCY! (no lemon, but LOTS of lime)**

Matt's POV

I felt this sudden pang through my chest. At first I thought that I was having a heart attack, then I realized that I was way too young to be having a heart attack. It wasn't so much pain as it was…_aching._ This was rather odd. All I could think about was Mello. His hard, defined muscles. The dividing of his abdominals and his hips. Good Lord, those hips! I could just imagine climbing on top of that hot body, watching those slender hips writhe beneath me.

What was happening to me?! I sat down on the couch with a cold glass of water, attempting to calm down the growing hardness in my pants.

"Hey, Matt? Where'd you put the chocolate?" Mello's angelic voice echoed throughout the small apartment.

I whipped my head around, probably looking crazed in the eyes. "Uh, it's in the bedroom. Let me show you where I put it…" I wasn't sure why those words flew out of my mouth, but it just happened. Mello rolled his eyes, chuckling a little. God, that sexy chuckle.

I wanted to hit myself, I was acting so crazy! No! I wanted to hit _Mello_! Hit him right on that perfectly toned ass! Oh God, this was getting even worse. I felt my breath coming up in short pants, my face becoming slick with sweat. I lead him into the bedroom, my plan beginning to unfold. Mello's boots tapped lightly on the wooden floor. The heavy pulse matched the one in my chest. I suddenly lost all control and tackled Mello—who was searching through the drawers for the nonexistent chocolate—and we both landed roughly on the floor.

"What the hell Matt—"

I cut him off as my lips crushed his. Mello's lips were frozen in shock. I pulled back just to see the look on his gorgeous face. His crystal blue eyes were wide in shock.

"M-Matt! W-what the fuck was that?!" It was the first time the great Mello ever stuttered in front of me. I smirked, making his eyes widen further.

"Mello, I _want_ you," I said, caressing his face. I leaned in, nipping his lips with my own. I felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Matt," he breathed, his fingers digging into my hair. "Ohh…" he murmured as he bit his lip, attempting to keep from saying anything embarrassing. "I want you, too, _God_ do I want you." His arm curled around my neck, bringing my mouth to his once again. My mouth surrendered to his, even though I was the one on top. My fingers curiously sunk into his smooth, blonde hair. Sure, I had kissed him many times. I knew how skilled he was with his mouth, obviously, but it never felt like this before. His mouth was soft, but thorough. He was heated and left my body buzzing with pent up energy.

He pushed my mouth open even further, moaning as his tongue pushed past my lips and into my mouth. His tongue tasted like sweet chocolate and sugar. It was soft and wet and everything that made Mello delicious. I sucked his tongue, trying to extract his taste. I felt a hard lump at my thigh and heard Mello groan. I grew just as aroused as he had, knowing that this was it. We were going to do it right there on the bedroom floor.

"Mmm…_Mello_!" I panted as I pulled back. I hummed as he trailed down, leaving soft, open-mouth kisses in his wake. I held myself up in a plank with my elbows as his hands delved under my shirt, exploring the valleys of my tensed muscles. I slipped the stupid shirt off with his help. When I looked down at him, he was biting his lip suggestively. I felt a hand go farther down to cup me. I gasped as he stroked me through my jeans. He continued to move down farther beneath me, his head now level with my chest. He leaned up to let the tip of his tongue lick my chest. I gasped, my body unable to keep from rocking against his. His tongue peeked out again, but this time he licked my nipple. I let out a deep, throaty noise.

"You like that?" he murmured, his lips vibrating with his words.

I felt a blush creep up my body. "_Yes_," I sunk a hand into his hair. I wanted to be ashamed for sounding so dirty and desperate, but I couldn't. I _loved_ Mello.

He took the bud into his mouth, sucking hard, his teeth pulling gently. A breathy moan came from my lips. My hips ground into his involuntarily and he cupped my ass for a moment, arching his hips to meet mine. He twisted the neglected one softly between his fingers. Both of our pants were getting painfully tight.

"Do you want me to put something _else_ of yours in my mouth?" he asked between gasps for breath.

_OH GOD…_I almost came right then. "_Yes…_Yes, God, yes," I felt a hand reach down to unbutton my pants.

"How about we do this on the bed?" he asked, leaving hot kisses on my throat.

I couldn't even comprehend the English language right then. I suddenly got off of him, pulling him into my arms and tossing him onto the soft bed.

This was it. It was finally happening. God, I loved this man.

ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

Light's POV

It had been a few hours since I had written Matt and Mello's names into the Love Note. I wondered what happened. I supposed that I would find out in the next issue of Playgirl Magazine. Who said you _needed_ to be a girl to read that smut? I smirked to myself. Hopefully, with this new couple, I would be with L even sooner.

**A/N: So, this chapter was an excuse to write a smutty scene for MattxMello hehehe. I hoped you liked it, and there will be more in the future! Thank you to everyone who reads, follows, favorites, and comments! You are all so wonderful! :D **


	5. Chapter 5 - The Cupid

**A/N: hey guys and gals! (I'm not sure if any guy would read this, now that I think of it) Anyway, thank you all for following, favoriting, commenting, and putting up with how slow I am at updating! ;D You all are fantastic! :D **

L's POV

I sat in my office, the pink walls and fluffy heart pillows everywhere. This was going to be where the future meetings and detective work would be held, but before I got ahead of myself, I needed to question our main suspect as of now: Light Yagami. Mr. Yagami insisted that we put cameras into his house to prove that his _darling _Light wasn't the cad who was making people fall into bed together by some ungodly force of nature. I agreed to put him, and myself, at ease. It was around that time to check what the video cameras had caught once again. There was nothing unusual so far, but I had a gut feeling that this time, something would show up.

Light's POV

It was nighttime and I was continuing to write names in the notebook. I could almost imagine these people falling in love…er…bed. Was that perverted? Oh well. I looked over at my digital clock. It read 2:43AM. I figured that enough babies had been made that night and that it was time to sleep. I placed the notebook in a secret compartment of my drawers (that sounded dirty, didn't it? Heheh) where no one would find it, even if they were looking for it. I knew that I was graced with this power for some reason, so I wasn't about to have someone take it away from me. I was supposed to make the world loving!

I hopped into bed like all the poor souls I had put together, only I was alone. It was kind of depressing, but I knew that I had plenty of offers. I was just saving my love for a certain raven-haired individual. Hehe, and not "saving myself" as in being a virgin because that ship sailed long ago. Yep, now it was just trying to get a thrill out of getting a blow job in the Wall-mart bathrooms. Let's just say, that some people needed to work on their skills. I, of course, was a master at all things sexual, because, well, I was a sexy beast. No arguments from _any_ corner about that one.

There was a crack of thunder, waking me from my otherwise peaceful thoughts. I opened my eyes in shock, but before closing them, I realized that there was a shadow cascading over my bed. It looked like a…woman. I turned around quickly, gasping when I saw a voluptuous woman standing next to my bed. She was just standing there as if waiting for something. I wanted to ask where the hell she came from, but the more I looked at her, the less I minded.

She had dark magenta hair that came into soft spirals near her…cleavage. Not that I was looking…She was wearing a flower-printed kimono, only it was _way_ shorter than any kimono I had ever seen before. Of course, there were fishnet stockings to remedy that.

I swallowed nervously. "Uh, who are you?" This felt so odd.

"Ah, Light Yagami," she knew my name?! "I thought you read the directions and knew of my coming." Her voice was annoyingly whiney and high-pitched. Like she was a Chihuahua in human form.

I suddenly realized that she was my love goddess. That sounded weird, I meant Cupid. Yeah, that still sounded weird. "Oh, uh, yeah, totally. I just wasn't expecting it so soon, I guess." I sat up in bed, letting the covers fall down my toned chest and abs. She eyed me for a moment, making me grin a little. So the Cupid was entranced by me, eh? Interesting. If I wasn't gay this might become interesting.

"Right," she said in a flirty tone. "Anyway, you have read all the rules, so I won't go over those with you. I just have a few things I must tell you. One: I have the Cupid's eyes, but I cannot tell you anyone's name."

Drat. Foiled again!

"Two: that is my notebook you have there, but eventually I will have to write _your_ name down in a Love Note."

"Why is that?" I asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"Well, we can't have you ruling with the Love Note forever, now, can we?"

_Yeah, I'm pretty sure we could_, I wanted to say.

"Regardless, there will come a time when you don't need the notebook anymore." She sat down at the edge of my bed. It was odd to see a woman there. Usually there were only men at the foot of my bed.

"So what are you here for, then?" I asked. If I knew all the rules and she wasn't here to help me, it didn't seem logical

"I must keep an eye on you, that is all." She said it as though it wasn't all she was there for, but I knew I wasn't going to get anything out of her.

I nodded, clicking my tongue to the roof of my mouth. "Alright." I said.

"One other thing. No one can see me except for you because you have touched the Love Note. This being said, anyone who does touch the Love Note will be able to see me."

"Okay..." I trailed off, wondering why she was telling me this. It didn't seem to be all that important. I crawled back into my bed, the covers nestling me nicely. I wasn't sure if I should provide a bed for her or what. I rolled over to my side, noticing that she was just standing there awkwardly.

"Uh, do you need some place to sleep?" I asked, scooting over just a tad.

"Oh, well, I can go back to the Love universe until morning," she said coolly, as if it was the most normal thing said ever. Almost like talking about the weather.

"Love universe?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"Yes, we are the Cupids who control how people fall in love." She said simply.

"You mean, no one falls in love naturally?" It freaked me out to think that no one fell in love by choice. Was it all fate based on these Cupids? Would I be forced to fall in love with someone I didn't really _love_? I started to panic. What if my name is written in another Cupid's notebook before I can find L's real name soon enough?

**A/N: HELLOO! Well, my laptop is broken so I've been using my sister's, but that means that I will not be able to update as often (obviously, she needs her laptop, too). I am soooo bitter about my laptop breaking, but hopefully it will be fixed soon. I think they will just end up sending me a new one...*fingers crossed* Thank you all for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! You all are wonderful people!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Excuses

Hey guys! So, I still have not gotten a new computer, so I cannot update AT ALL (I'm using my sister's right now)! It's making me very pissed, but there's nothing I can do about it as of now. I am extremely sorry that I haven't been updating and as soon as my computer gets fixed I will update all stories at once! Thank you all for supporting me and hopefully you will continue to show me support! :D


	7. Chapter 7 - Shocking Evidence

**A/N: Good Lord, it has been TOO long since I updated! I apologize again for the delay, but my computer is STILL broken. I managed to pump this out with the little computer-time I had. Thank you to everyone who has commented, favorited, and reviewed! You all are glorious! ;D **

Light's POV

My new concern, of course, was finding out L's name before another cupid found mine. I woke up from my rather peaceful slumber to see my creepy cupid staring at me from across the room. EESSHH! Would I never have any alone time?! That would get inconvenient if I got horny enough...She began to get up out of her chair to follow me wherever I was going.

"Peeing," I said shortly and she stopped dead in her tracks. Ugh, I would probably have to spend all day on the toilet to get away from her. After I relieved myself, I began to make it downstairs, my gaze shooting back and forth like a spy. I didn't want her to see that I was done. Hopefully, after a long time, she would just give up and leave to the "love universe". Wherever the hell that was.

"Oh, good morning Light," My father's booming voice came from the kitchen. I turned to see L sitting there next to him and my heart began to race. There L was and here I was standing here in just my pajama pants. I wished I did some push-ups before I came down here. I mean, my arms looked good, but having some veins and extra buff-ness wouldn't have been bad. L's eyes locked with mine. I almost wished that he would look at my body. I mean, I was attractive and my six-pack was sitting right out there, so why wouldn't he look? Even straight men (hopefully not L's case) could appreciate the body of another man, right? Well, I was a gay man, so I could enjoy any man's body, really, and I really wondered what L's looked like under all those baggy clothes.

"Uh, good morning. I didn't know we were having guests so early in the morning," I chuckled, walking over to the fridge to grab some milk.

"I apologize for startling you, Light-kun, I just had some business to take care of with your father." L brought his thumb up to his lips, taunting me like he seemed to do all the time. That damn thumb.

"May I ask what the business is?" I said, beginning to find myself some reasonable cereal to scarf down.

"L was just coming over to ask for permission to survey our house for a while." My dad said, bringing bitter coffee to his mouth.

I wondered what this was all about. "Survey? What for?" I asked, "Oh! It's for the neighbors isn't it?!" I tried my best to act like that spastic character in the detective novels.

L had a slight smirk on his face that could have passed for a smile in some universes. I took it as one. "Not exactly." Was all he said. He cut the conversation short and turned to talk to my dad again.

"Okay then," I trailed off awkwardly. I wondered what they were surveying for. He had no evidence against me, considering I had been very cunning and sly. Maybe this had nothing to do with his "love" business. Or maybe I was being naïve...

L's POV

This surveying had been going on for hours now and I hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary. L's father went off to work, Sayu fled somewhere with that idiot Matsuda, and Light's mother was out at the grocery store. That left only Light. I knew that he had no idea of the cameras' location, so that made my job a bit easier, but as it proved later in this endeavor, not entirely great.

It was around 12:00 PM and Light was home alone. He did the normal stuff teenagers did when they were home alone. Eat what they weren't supposed to and watch what they shouldn't have. It shouldn't have surprised me that he watched porn, but the one thing that _did_ surprise me was what kind of porn he watched. It was gay porn...

This seemed odd for a teenager like him. I mean, he seemed level-headed and...straight. We probably all could admit to doing strange things when we were teenagers, me on the other hand, I was solving murders and such. It would have been different if it was two girls because it seemed that guys preferred that, but this was two _men_. I didn't know one man who liked guy-on-guy. This was definitely a spectacle.

I would have felt like a pervert to be watching Light so intently like that, but this was my job. And it seemed that Light was doing a "job" on himself. I really couldn't watch this, I realized. I was invading his...man-time. Lord knows I had never jerked off, but if he wanted to, that was his business.

I looked away for a few more minutes, embarrassed to have seen what I did, and then I heard it. I heard "L" being called out when he...Oh my god.

Light's POV

This afternoon was great. All of my family was out (including that super fucking annoying cupid) so I had the house to myself. I ate chips and drank tons of soda...it truly was fabulous. Then, I had the best fap of my young life. Of course I thought of L, and when I finally came, I could scream his name as loud as I wanted because no one was there. It was great.

I took a shower after that, feeling kind of tired. I had never come like that before. Thinking about L made me so hot! I mean, hell, he was a babe. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Was I actually falling in love with this guy? Like, for real? My heart beat wildly in my chest just thinking about him.

This truly was odd for me.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I suppose it's better than nothing at all, right? ;D Well, the updates will still be coming in at a ridiculously slow pace STILL because of my lack of a computer. SORRY! Stay with me! I promise that I will try my hardest to update! Thank you all! **


	8. Chapter 8 - Watching The Video

**A/N: OMG GUYS! MY COMPUTER IS FIXED! YEEHAWWW! It took long enough, am I right?! But alas, school has started! I will try to update as often as I can now that I have my computer back. YAYYY! *overjoyed* anywhere, here is the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who commented, followed, favorite, and enjoyed! You all are amazing!**

Light's POV

The next day, L was acting a little strange. He had come over like he had multiple days of that week, but he was awkward. Like, more awkward than usual. I set down my fork which had my lunch of mac and cheese on it. "What's wrong, L?" I asked.

He seemed like he was in some dream world for a moment then suddenly snapped out of it, "Uh, nothing, Light. Continue eating your lunch." He said. For an odd reason, a blush was rising to his cheeks.

"Are you blushing?" I asked, angling my head to get a better view. I couldn't help letting a little smirk show. It was quite a spectacle to see him displaying such an emotion.

He cupped his cheeks, eyes widening. "N-no, not at all." He stuttered, another thing he _never_ did.

I chuckled, "L, just tell me what's going on." I took a bite of my lunch, L watching me intently, perhaps questioning how I could stomach something that wasn't sugary sweet.

L licked his lips and I couldn't help but watch the pink muscle. _Not now, _I thought. _Don't get turned on now!_ I was surprised how little it took for L to make me want him. Was it just his natural aura? Yes, that must have been it. It was because he was a matchmaker. It was all in my head. "Well, I cannot tell you the specifics, but I heard some things yesterday while I was here."

I wondered what he could have been talking about considering he was only here for a couple hours before he left. I raised an eyebrow and I grew a little nervous. Only _I_ knew about the fap of a lifetime, so I shouldn't have grown anxious. I bit my lip. What did he know…?

"What did you hear? You weren't even here." I began to sound defensive even though I was trying to hide my true feelings.

L just let out a sharp breath. "Like I said, I cannot reveal the specifics, but…I heard you…" My heart dropped. I knew what he was going towards. "I heard you…" He couldn't spit the words out so I just snapped.

"You heard me jerk off? Wank? Is there any other way to say it?" I asked angrily, my cheeks tomato red. My whole body was on fire.

L blushed again, but not nearly as much as I was. L licked his lips again, taunting me without even knowing it. I buried my scorching face in my hands, groaning. God, this was the worst possible scenario…EVER! I felt a soft pat on my back that turned into slow-moving circles. I felt a tingly sensation break out on my body. What the hell…?

I lifted my defeated self out of my hands to see a madly blushing L standing next to me, rubbing my back calmingly. I was a little taken aback to see him actually displaying what seemed to be empathy. It was rather odd, but enjoyable none the less. "What's that for?" I asked sarcastically. I really didn't want to sound like a prick, but I was pretty pissed. I should have just accepted the small token of kindness.

"I'm just, uh, sorry. I didn't mean to catch anything like that on tape." He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. His statement made my heart jump to my throat. On…tape?

"Wait, wait, wait," I waved my hands out in front of me, "You haven't destroyed that yet?" I knew that my voice was getting louder and louder, but I couldn't control myself. What in the hell was he keeping that tape for?! Blackmail?!

"Well, no," I swore I saw blush blooming in his cheeks. "It was just yesterday, so I hadn't gotten around to it." He was sounding like an innocent child who got caught not doing their homework when they were supposed to.

I let my mouth drop in astonishment. "Well delete it! Why the hell wouldn't you have deleted it when you first taped it, you pervert?!" The words just flew out of my mouth, but I couldn't help but fantasize that he actually liked the footage that was captured on that tape. I liked to dream that he actually watched it again. Maybe touched himself a little…er..I mean…

L's eyes widened at my sudden shouting. "Don't worry, Light-kun, I'll delete it."

When I heard the '-kun' I nearly lost it. "Seriously? _–kun? _You've seen me wank. I think we're past that stage." I snorted, storming out of the kitchen and into the living room. I was more confused than I had been in in my entire life. First there was the fact that L watched me do my _business_, but then there was the fact that he hadn't deleted it yet. Plus, I couldn't decide if I was okay with him seeing me do that or not. In a way, I wanted him to watch it again just to see his reaction. Would he think it was hot? Or would he just be disgusted? I wished I could ask him.

L's POV

I was a little embarrassed to be caught still not having deleted the video yet. For some reason I couldn't get myself to delete it. I hated to think that I might have even…_liked_ it. I shook my head, trying to get these annoying thoughts to fly out of my head, but they stayed cemented there. I groaned in frustration.

I made my way to my room at my office, the lovey-dovey theme of the place ending there. My room was a simple one. It had basic, white walls, a modern-looking bed, and glass end tables. It was a relief on my eyes to see plain walls instead of the red or pink ones that decorated my place of business.

I sat down at my desk, also made of glass, and opened my sleek laptop. My heart began to race because I knew what I was about to do. I plugged in the security camera, chewing on my lip. God, was it getting hot in here? I felt warmth rush to my cheeks as I selected the desired file: Yagami, Light 15.36

My mouth suddenly seemed to dry and my palms grew clammy. Butterflies colonized in my stomach, spreading warm tingling heat throughout my body. I finally grew the nerve and double clicked on the video.

Oh my…

**A/N: Hey guys! So it has been forever since I updated (I feel terrible, don't hate me too much!) but I hope there are still people interested in this story along with my others! Thanks to the commenters and the followers and favoriters…(that word sounds weird to me…) ANYWAY, hopefully I will update more frequently! :D SEE Y'ALL LATER! **

_** BTW, I will be changing this to an M rating, so it will no longer show up just when you search deathnote fanfics! **_


	9. Chapter 9 - Wanking (M)

**A/N: Hey guys and girls! I have recently found out that there is at least one guy reading this, and he commented so it made me really happy ;) Thank you, young man, for your comment and for reading! You literally made my day! As always, thank you to all you fangirls who are waiting desperately for Light to get into L's pants ;D Love you people! **

**P.S. – this is the first of the future M rated chapters. I AM CHANGING THIS FIC'S RATING TO M OVERALL**

L's POV

_Oh my…_

I bit my lip to silence any noise that might have escaped my mouth as the video started. I wanted to feel ashamed for watching this, but I couldn't. I was enjoying this too much. I watched as the black and white video caught Light on camera, turning his computer on and taking off his shirt slowly, almost as if he was performing a strip tease for me. But I knew that he had no idea that I was taping his at that time. He had no way of knowing.

I felt a pulse begin to beat in between my legs, an unfamiliar heat beginning to collect in the pit of my stomach. I had never felt this way before in my life. I had never watched porn, never felt aroused, so this was extremely new and erotic for me. As Light unbuttoned his pants and they slid down his lean legs, I bit my lower lip so hard that I thought I tasted blood. He clicked on a video, the cheesy saxophone playing softly in the background. I couldn't really see the video on the screen, but I could tell that something obscene was happening by the noises of grunting and moaning and slapping skin on skin. Light moaned deep in his throat as he slid his hand down his boxers. More tightening heat coiled down my abdomen as I watched him pump himself.

My member twitched and became harder in my restricting jeans. It was confined against my zipper, pleading to be let free. I growled at myself for my lack of control, but I couldn't help myself. Light looked extremely sensual as he rolled his head back on the chair's head-rest. I tried to keep my hand from sliding down to my fly, but it was no use. My hands fiddled with my button and zipper, shaking with this newfound excitement.

I let out a hiss as I grasped myself harder than I thought capable. I had never done this before and it made my heart pound to think that I was delving into a realm that I was unfamiliar with. I felt this strange but extremely hot, tightening feeling in my stomach. I mimicked Light's movements in the video, slowly beginning to tease myself. I pumped myself slowly, my grip very light now, like a ghost over my arousal. I bit my lip to hold back a moan, this pressure coiling down to the most intimate parts of my body. _Oh God_, I thought as I heard Light groan rather wantonly. I paid close attention to the look on his face, the way it molded into erotic expressions, looking glazed over with passion and want.

My body was a live wire as I began to pump harder, panting involuntarily, a moan reaching my lips. Light was swearing in the video, throwing his head back. I wanted to do the same, but I didn't want my eyes to leave the screen. I needed to see all of him.

I let myself sink into my imagination, something that I needed to use every day simply for my career as a matchmaker. I let myself believe that my hand was someone else's, the feeling of the mysterious hand even more intriguing. I began to wonder who that person would be, getting me off like this. The figure I imagined was blurry and I couldn't quite imagine who it would be. While I was thinking about that in the back of my mind, I focused on my wants. Well, they were really my _needs_ at that point. A fingertip traced the pulsing vein underneath my cock, trailing all the way up to the leaking head. The blunt nail dipped gently into the slit, teasing it, much to my blissful agony. I let out a breathless moan and a gasp, letting the other hand cup my balls, massaging the tightening orbs. The fire I was feeling in that moment was almost unbearable. I wanted to put it out in any way possible.

My pace picked up as I watched Light pant, breathing shallowly. I became aggressive, pumping harder and rougher. I could tell by the way his hips were jerking that he was close. I knew that I was, too. I wanted to scream at this intense pressure and heat inside me and just come. Before I knew it, I felt my body begin to quiver and tremble, my legs becoming weak and rubbery. I quickly grabbed some tissues off of my desk, making sure not to miss a moment of Light's moaning and touching and panting. I felt a massive, white-hot wave of pleasure coursing through my body, almost paralyzing me, and in that moment I saw one face flash before my eyes and I realized who I had imagined was getting me off. Light.

I couldn't control myself as his name was ripped from my throat and my hot liquid shot into the bundle of tissues I held. Light came in the video almost exactly when I did. It was strange to hear my name being screamed from him as I was screaming his, but it wasn't strange in the bad way.

After it was done, I leaned back in my chair, my energy drained from me. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand, a light layer of sweat breaking out on it. I didn't even bother pulling my pants up I felt so exhausted. I hadn't realized that experiencing that much pleasure could tire you out so much. I stepped out of my pants and boxers, abandoning them on the floor and taking my shirt off. I usually didn't sleep (or when I did, it wasn't for very long) but I dropped on my bed, the silky sheets feeling cool on my flustered skin. I didn't bother to put on the blankets, either. I was still too hot for that.

In the back of my wandering mind, I worried about how I felt about Light. This wasn't normal for me to feel this way. I had never been this flustered or turned on by someone in my life. I had no idea what an orgasm felt like until moments ago. All I knew was that these feelings weren't going away, and I wanted Light. Badly.

**A/N: SOOOO…was it ok? That was the first time I have written a jerking off scene before with so much…stuff. Anyway, as I said before, this story is now M-rated, so consider yourself warned for future lemons! Comment and tell me what you thought about this chapter! What do you think L will do? Will Light find out?! :D Thank you!**


End file.
